Hashasheen
Sometimes you need someone out of the picture, and it’s a job that calls for fast feet and results in a lot of blood. These are the kind of jobs that hashasheens train for, mixing supernatural agility with a hail of bullets and a steadfast determination to get the job done. Akashic Firearms: At 1st level, the hashasheen unlocks the ability to bind to his Hands chakra, and gains the Pistolero’s Bind feat as a bonus feat even if he would not normally qualify for it. The hashasheen uses his class level –3 when determining his veilweaver level, and uses Wisdom as his primary veilweaving attribute. This replaces the deadeye and quick clear deeds. Mobility Binds: Starting at 2nd level, the hashasheen unlocks the ability to bind veils to his feet chakra. Despite lacking true veilweaving abilities, the hashasheen can readily control the flow of energy through these chakra to aid his mobility, granting him the following deeds: Wall Cling (Su): At 2nd level, as long as the hashasheen has at least 1 grit point, he can traverse walls or other relatively smooth vertical surfaces as easily as normal ground. If the hashasheen ends his turn still on a vertical surface, he must spend 1 point of grit or immediately fall. Akashic Shot (Su): Starting at 3rd level, as long as the hashasheen has at least 1 grit point, he can create special akashic ammunition for his firearm as part of an attack action, allowing him to make the attack without needing to reload or expend ammunition. By spending 1 grit point as a free action, he can instead use akashic ammunition for every shot in a full attack sequence. Essence Launch (Su): Starting at 6th level, the hashasheen can spend 1 grit point as an immediate action to release an explosive blast of akashic energy from his Feet chakra, launching himself into the air. This ability can be used in the following ways: * This ability can be used in conjunction with a move action to jump, granting the hashasheen a +10 competence bonus to his acrobatics check. * This ability can be used as part of an acrobatics check made during a move action to avoid an attack of opportunity, granting a +5 competence bonus to the check. * By spending an additional grit point when activating this deed, the hashasheen can activate this ability in response to an attack, making an acrobatics check and using it in place of his armor class. The hashasheen must declare he is using this ability before he knows the result of the attack roll. If the attack misses, the hashasheen may immediately move up to 10 feet as a free action that can be taken even if it’s not his turn. If the attack still succeeds, he is knocked prone in addition to the attack’s normal effects. Run and Gun (Su): Starting at 7th level, the hashasheen may move up to his speed as part of a full attack action by spending 1 grit point. He may resolve each attack in the sequence from any point during his movement, but must make all iterative attacks in sequence from highest to lowest as normal (so a hashasheen with multiple attacks cannot resolve an iterative attack from a square earlier in his movement than the square he resolves his highest bonus attack from). This replaces the nimble class feature and the pistolwhip, deadshot, and lightning reload deeds. Bonus Feats: The hashasheen may select the Shape Veil feat in addition to combat or grit feats. This modifies the bonus feats class feature. Category:Source: Akashic Mysteries